24fandomcom-20200223-history
TAC team
TAC or Tactical teams are paramilitary groups of CTU agents armed with carbines and submachine guns. TAC Teams fufill a SWAT-type role and provide backup for CTU field agents. CTU TAC Teams are called into action when intelligence suggests that many or heavily armed hostiles are present. TAC Teams have assisted Jack Bauer on many occasions and are a valuable CTU asset. Role TAC Teams perform roles normally associated with both Counter Terrorist teams such as the Army's Delta Force and the FBI's Hostage Rescue Team and local SWAT teams. TAC Teams perform hostage rescue operations, high-risk arrests, escort, and takedown missions. Tactical teams fall under the authority of the Director of Field Operations. Depending on the missions, anywhere from two-man teams to five-man teams can be used. Multiple teams can be dispatched. This usually occurs when an extremely important situation has occurred. TAC teams are deployed by the Special Agent in Charge of local offices. Previously a Special Agent in Charge had to request team from division. Equipment Weapons TAC Teams are armed mostly with Colt M4A1 carbines and MP5A4 submachine guns. Tactical agents carry Glock 17 9 x 19mm handguns as back up weapons. CTU teams also employ sniper rifles and tranquilizer guns. Colt M4A1 Carbine Most tactical agents carry the M4A1. The M4A1 is a 5.56 x 45 mm assault rifle based on the M16A2 and is the issue weapon for most US forces. The M4 has a 30 round magazine. Agents can customize their rifles using the S'pecial '''O'perations 'P'eculiar 'Mod'ification system. Agents generally use an Aimpoint Comp-M close quarters battle scope, a vertical handgrip, and a flashlight. Before Day 6, TAC agents used ironsights and large flashlights on their M4s. The M4A1 can be silenced, as seen on Day_6_7:00pm-8:00pm. HK MP5A4 The MP5A4 is a 9 x 19 mm submachine gun with a 30 round magazine. The MP5 was the main weapon used by TAC team agents during the earlier days. The MP5 is still used in fewer numbers by agents. Glock 17 The Glock 17 is a 9 x 19 mm semi-automatic pistol. It is the standard back-up weapon used by the CTU tactical teams. It is also the favored weapon of standard CTU field agents, with the notable exception of Jack Bauer. Gear Tactical agents wear blue 'B'attle 'D'ress 'U'niforms. Agents wear a patch containing the CTU seal on both shoulders and are very conspicuous. Agents wear black tactical vests containing ammo and supplies. It is assumed that TAC agents wear Kevlar body armor underneath their assault vests. Agents wear black Kevlar helmets and tactical goggles. Communication headsets are worn underneath the helmets. Black combat boots and gloves are aslo worn. During earlier days, CTU tactical agents wore black BDUs and had an older version of the CTU patch. Missions Day 1 '''This information to be added at a later date. Day 2 This information to be added at a later date. Day 3 This information to be added at a later date. Day 4 This information to be added at a later date. Day 5 This information to be added at a later date. Day 6 During Day 6, Tactical teams were deployed on many cases. A Tac Team led by Curtis Manning tracked a suicide bomber handler from Abu Fayed's terror cell and moved in to arrest him. However, the terrorist spotted the agents and committed suicide with a grenade. Later, the same team rescued Scott Wallace, a teenager being held hostage by his neighbor, terrorist Ahmed Amar. Amar was killed in the ensuing firefight, but Wallace had memorized the addres where his father, Ray Wallace, was ordered to take parts of a suitcase nuke by Amar. Jack Bauer relayed the information to Bill Buchanan, who deployed a second team to Valencia to assault the warehouse where the bomb was believed to be located. The team infiltrated the warehouse but was spooted by the terrorists, who detonated the nuclear bomb. Later during Day 6, a TAC team led by Hal Turner was deployed to rescue CTU analyst Morris O'Brian, who was forced to configure an arming device for the nuclear weapons. The team, along with Jack Bauer, set up a perimeter and stormed the building after triggering a fire alarm. Most of the terrorists were killed and Morris was rescued, but Abu Fayed escaped. Agent Turner found a suitcase nuke in the room and Agent Bauer, with help from Chloe O'Brien, disarmed it. To be finished later. Agents Day 6 Hal Turner Agent Ryan Background information and notes * "TAC" may in fact be shorthand for "tactical", as mentioned by Michelle Dessler in Day 4. * 'T'actical 'A'pprehension and 'C'ontainment Teams in real-life serve to bring a successful conclusion to high-risk situations, through the use of specially equipped and highly trained personnel, in such a fashion as to minimize the risk of harm to citizens, law enforcement personnel, TAC Team members, and suspects. The unit is prepared to assume full control of specific tactical situations which, by nature, would be considered excessively dangerous and complex, or which would require the use of a specialized team effort, rather than independent action by individual agents. Category:CTU Category:Insufficient information level 3 --Pointandshoot9431066 01:05, 30 March 2007 (UTC)